


The Cat's Cradle

by Rex501st



Category: Black Cat (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Big Ass, Big Breasts, F/M, Felicia misses Peter, Inverted Nipples, Longing, Masturbation, New York City, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, superhero costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21856153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: Felicia is in the planning stages of her next big score when a certain Spider leaves her with lingering thoughts.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Cat's Cradle

The faintest rays of the early, early morning sunrise had begun to filter through the skylight of her top floor apartment. It had been a long night out of scheming and reconnoitering in order to get the details perfectly set for her next big score. The late June nights made it comfortable enough to put in the hours on the rooftops and in the alleyways before it got to be too disgusting to stay in her catsuit. Another three weeks later and she would’ve had to delay the whole project until Fall for sure. The city had been busier than usual tonight so she had to make sure to be extra cautious to avoid any unwarranted attention from any of the “good guys.”

She caught a glimpse of him while she was out near the corner of 8th and 59th. He was swinging down towards the Hudson to what she assumed was some sort of emergency, when her eyes opened as wide as saucers. She had not seen him in only a few months which in actuality felt like a decade if not more. The almost immediate hammering of her heart in her chest had felt like a jackhammer was permanently attached to her rib-cage. She had to duck over into the nearest alley just to be sure that her now heavy breathing wouldn’t set off the idiot’s Spidey-Senses. The rest of the night went smoothly after the brief incident but she couldn’t kick the wayward thought of him from completely leaving her alone.

He always did that to her.

For some reason, him alone could stop her cold as if slamming into a brick wall.

Not to mention the warmth that seemed to emanate from her core had lingered the rest of the night as well.

* * *

Once she had finally finished up the last bits and pieces of the work, she took her time to meander home. Her catsuit had begun to feel suffocating the longer she was stuck in it. She knew how much of an effect it had on others when she was inside of it and it always made her feel good. From the stiletto boots that segued into her long, shapely legs, up to the expanse of her wide hips and plump, round ass - the black latex hugging and forming to every single precious curve - up further across her toned stomach and continuing towards her ample chest - the zipper always seeming to be in an endless struggle to hold together while it sat just underneath her large breasts - and finally terminating with a v-shaped opening that made her cleavage appear like it was a mile long.

The Spider... she shook her head - Peter - was all very predictable about how he reacted when seeing her.

Even the mask couldn’t hide how he looked at her.

After she made her way up the agonizingly lengthy stairs of the building - fucking elevator, she cursed - Felicia was finally home. First thing she did upon entering was speed to the kitchen, grab a glass, fill it to the brim from the faucet, and chugged. The water went down like an oasis, quenching her thirst and instantly cooling her off a bit. In her haste some of the water escaped her lips and dribbled down her neck to land between her breasts. She didn’t even bother to wipe off since she was going straight to bed next.

The apartment had a scent of leather and mahogany and stainless steel. The furniture and appliances combining to rest her weary head. Lingering candles also adding to the mix. After tossing the glass in the sink, Felicia turned down the hall and made her way to the bathroom. Along the way she extricated herself of both razor sharp, clawed gloves and heeled boots. The cool, hardwood floor feeling like a balm on her worn out soles. Finally reaching the bathroom, she slowly unzipped the front of the catsuit and breathed a sigh of relief as her breasts were free from the confines of the shiny latex. The suit did a pretty bang up job of making it so her nipples were only visible beneath it on the rarest of occasions. A thin layer of sweat had formed over the course of the evening and upon being relieved of the suit, her bare skin exposed to the air had caused a shiver to descend down her spine like an electric current. The instant chill hardened her puffy and inverted nipples to which she urgently dropped the zipper and deftly used her fingers to pop out the tiny tips - first the right and then the left. She thought about how much she loved it when Peter licked at the pink… God, when did she get so aroused?

Why of all times did she have to see him on this night?

She missed being with him so much.

The sudden and intrusive thought sent another shiver through her body, this time terminating between her legs. Felicia finished unzipping the suit and let it fall down her back where it got stuck on her cheeks. Realizing that the heat in her crotch was only growing, she slid one hand down and felt for her panties - black lace of course. What she found was a pool of wetness that caused a breathy sigh to escape her lips when she pressed her fingers to her spot. It only took one little touch to her soaked pussy and her legs quaked and almost gave out from beneath her. Felicia had to deal with this now or she would not be able to get an ounce of sleep. In a flurry of motion she flew her hands back to strip the suit off of her ass and shucked out one leg at a time - leaving the garment to fall to the floor in a heap in front of the large vanity. She’d have to put in some work to remove the wrinkles but that was the least of her worries currently thanks to the driving need between her legs. 

As quickly as she had gotten her outfit off she just as quickly sprang for her bedroom and climbed into the over-sized thing. Plenty of other partners have had their share of fun in this bed - some better than others... that one time with Miss Walters had left her with some pleasurable bruises - but Felicia knew that none of them compared to her connection with Peter. There was just something special between them that neither could define. 

Pulling herself out of revelry as she settled into the pillows while sitting up a bit, Felicia hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and slid them down her legs before flinging them away with a flourish that demonstrated experience. She knew just how wet she was by taking a quick glance down and seeing a small dark spot on the duvet. Without the need of preparing her fingers she tenderly used one index finger to slide between her juicy folds. The instant gratification of the touch caused her to begin panting - her head filled with nostalgia of  _ meetings _ with Peter - as she started to rub against her slick more earnestly. The sounds of her deft fingers meeting her wet snatch mixed with the  _ ooh’s _ and  _ aah’s _ that escaped through her lips. The wet spot on the bed had only grown larger as she played with herself and she let out a curse that she didn’t think to throw down a towel before starting but it was too late now. She was on a mission to orgasm and orgasm hard. After a few minutes had gone by Felicia had grown a little restless with only one spot getting pleasured so she started to grope her breast with the opposite hand. Her breasts ran larger on the scale compared to most of the other costumed folk which she definitely used to her advantage when the time called for it. Felicia groped at the right breast, squeezing in all the right places that amplified the ecstasy that she was feeling below, before moving to the left one and bringing it up to her mouth so that she could sweetly lap at the stiff nipple with her tongue. The taste was divine. Her naturally smooth skin mixing with the slightly salty taste of the sweat that had spread across from earlier. 

The moaning commenced as she slowly inserted her middle finger into her pussy and started to probe at the slick, inner walls. She had moved on to fully sucking her left nipple gently squeezing down on the nub with her teeth. Felicia knew it had to be something with those crazy spider powers but the way Peter’s fingers always found just the right spots inside of her, urged her on even more. After a few minutes she quickly added her ring finger along with the middle and began pumping in and out with a steady but blistering pace. Spreading her legs wider, she continued to probe the inside of her slit while she switched over to the neglected breast in order to suckle at that one’s sweet pink nipple. She could feel her orgasm beginning to grow the longer she fingered in that one special spot and as her nipple continued to grow harder in her mouth. She hadn’t touched her clit once the whole time and that was on purpose she knew. She wanted to draw out the event as long as possible and if she went right for her clit at the top, it would have lasted no time at all. 

While continuing the rhythm of the two fingers constantly pumping inside her pussy and making her feel full, Felicia dropped the breast she was still holding and begun to slowly rub on her clit. It was so sensitive and sent shock-waves throughout her whole body as the orgasm started to build. She increased the pressure on her clit and shifted the position she was laying in so she could grind her hips up into her hand. The two motions were what finally sent her over the edge. Felicia’s pussy instantly quivered as she pulled out the fingers and came so hard that the squirt reached the end of the bed. The aftershocks continued as her legs shook and she lazily rubbed at her soaked folds. Almost like it was a breath that she had been holding in, she was now free to flop down into the bed and close her eyes. Her platinum white hair hung like a halo around her head as Felicia drifted off to sleep without even putting on any clothes.

Her last thoughts before sleep overcame her, were of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! so this was my first fic in nearly two years. Just happened to catch the bug I guess! please feel free to let me know how I did after the long lay off.
> 
> come find me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/mike_audette)
> 
> hope you liked it!


End file.
